He was so Calm
by MariamTiarko
Summary: He was always so calm, had never changed his behavior at any point. The thought of something being wrong had never struck me. But when he violently tore my horns off, I could feel his inner hatred, rage and satisfaction from seeing my blood be shed.


**MT: **New one-shot. Because I felt like it :D

**Disclaimer:** The CC characters belong to the all-mighty Daisuke Moriyama.

**Warning:** Character death

_He was always so calm, had never changed his behavior at any point. The thought of something being wrong had never struck me. But when he violently tore my horns off, I could feel his inner hatred, rage and satisfaction from seeing my blood be shed._

The sound of flaring wings was heard in the distance. Seven pairs of eyes looked towards the sky, seeing the winged creature coming closer and closer in the darkness of the night, almost shielding for the moon. Not long after, the creature landed.

Chrno let a female with long blonde hair down on the ground to stand on her own two feet. He folded his wings neatly on his back before changing into his human form, where he wore Indian styled clothes. He looked towards his companions.

Mary, the female, looked at the three other males who stood with four horses.

The first was Aion, a black male clad in white clothes and with short white hair. He looked somewhat like a trouble maker with that hair and that grin, yet seemed quite friendly.

The second was a slight pale male, short, spiky hair and rather rough looking. Genai, his name was. He didn't exactly sound all too friendly either. Not at first impression anyway.

Then there was the last guy. He was the tallest of them all and rather big build all in all. At first sight he looked threatening, but when looking at his face and feeling his aura, he felt like the calmest –and perhaps most reasonable- of them all.

Mary stepped over bigger guy, introducing herself, and holding out her hand.

Viede took Mary's hand, introducing himself as well. A small smile came onto his lips as he looked into the blue eyes of the petite female.

Mary gave Viede a gentle smile. She hadn't had any visions of this guy at all and something inside of her made her happy about this fact. Despite his size and how rough he looked, his hands were smooth and warm. He had a calming effect on her.

Soon the four males got onto the horses. Viede held out a hand for Mary and helped her up to sit behind him on his horse. She was going to ride with Chrno later on.

And so it was for those two months. She didn't only ride with Chrno one his horse, but also on Viede's horse.

* * *

><p>It had only been a few days since they had all come to Eden.<p>

Mary was exploring the flying fortress on her own, memorizing where everything was. At some point she reached a large room she had not seen before; the library. She stepped into the library and found a mass of shelves up against the walls filled with books of all kinds. Carpets stretched across the floors and what seemed to be in the middle of the room where a few chairs, couches and tables.

Viede sat on one of these chairs, reading a one of the many books which could be found in the library. He looked up and greeted Mary with a small smile as she stepped into the library.

Mary smiled back and stepped over to Viede to figure out what he was reading. Shortly after, her eyes fell onto one of the smaller tables in the library which held a chair by two of the table's sides. On top of the table were several small chess pieces and a chess board. She had always been fascinated when she saw two people playing chess, but had never tried it herself.

Viede looked towards the chess board as well and asked if Mary wanted him to teach her which she would be happy to. Viede stood and with Mary moved to the chessboard, where they sat down by each a side of the table. Viede explained to her, what each chess piece could and what the names of the chess pieces were. Then the game began.

* * *

><p>Several weeks had passed by living on Eden now. Mary enjoyed the life she had; she felt free. She felt like having a family. Everyone stuck together and helped each other and it was quite entertaining to watch Rizelle's and Genai's fights from time to time.<p>

However, at the moment Mary hurried through the hallways. She was not calm at the moment and had gotten around to see something she had far from liked. She held a few bandages and soaked pieces of clothes in her hands.

Genai and Viede had been fighting a rather violent fight. Even though Aion had told her it was a simple training match a normal for demons to be like that, she had found it so violent.

Mary stopped by the door leading to Viede's room. She knocked carefully before opening the door and stepping inside.

Viede sat on a chair with his shirt off. A wound was shown from his chest and out his back from one of the times he had been hit by Genai. Deeper gashes and cuts could be found across his whole torso. It was not exactly calm training matches the two of them had.

Mary quickly walked over to Viede and pressed the wet cloth against the wound on his chest before he could protest. It became quite clear she protested against this kind of training. She did not like to see her dear ones hurt, no matter if it was serious or not. On top of that, a wound through the chest was deadly for a human so she had a hard time accepting Viede had it and none of the others reacted on it.

Viede tried to explain to Mary it was not serious and would heal, but gave up in doing so when she did not want to listen. He sighed softly and simply let her treat his wounds. However, before she could get around using the bandages, the wounds had already fully healed.

Mary sat a little, staring at the spot which had before looked like deadly wounds which now were gone. When she got over her surprise of how fast demons actually healed, she hugged him and had him promise not to have such violent sparring fights again.

* * *

><p>Genai and Rizelle were fighting again. Or rather, Genai was provoking Rizelle and she was barking at him. They could become quite loud from time to time, and this time was one of these times. Shader, Aion and Chrno were trying to take the two of them apart.<p>

Mary had a headache and the two fighting demons were too close to the library for her to have piece between the books. She walked through the hallways, knowing one place she always would be able to find peace and silence.

She gently knocked on the door before opening it and stepping inside. She smiled when she saw the usual small smile _she_ was always greeted with. She closed the door gently behind her and walked over to sit on the bed, to simply sit there and feel the peacefulness.

She had noticed over the last time it was just for her he smiled. He never smiled to the others. The smiles were for her and her alone.

* * *

><p>Viede ran by the edge of Eden, reaching the place where Aion was. His leader was bloody, wounded and held Chrno's horns in his hands. When he got around knowing what had happened, he pressed his lips together in a thin line, but said nothing. He helped his leader back inside the fortress, to rest and heal.<p>

* * *

><p>Mary held onto Chrno, feeling the pain go through her, feeling how she lost her life. She knew Chrno was protecting her, but Aion's last attack with his claws was the final strike and she knew it. The past many months she did not regret. Only one thing she regretted was the fact she never got around to say goodbye to Viede.<p>

* * *

><p>So many years had passed by, forty years to be exact, and Viede had been like he always had been. Though, one day he found his leader, Aion, in an attempt to tear off his own horns. It did not exactly seem to be easy, and the larger demon walked over, offering his help to his leader.<p>

Viede being the calm and trust-worthy friend he always had been, Aion trusted him fully and accepted Viede's help. However, he also got to face his friend most of the time had just been wearing a mask.

Viede's hands had closed around Aion's horns and just in that moment, the anger flared within him. He made quick movement, pulling harshly at Aion's horns, causing the smaller demon to stumble backwards before kneeing him in the gut, only to kick him harshly in the chest afterwards. The kick caused Aion to fly into the wall, leaving a larger dent in the wall as he had been about to fly through the wall. The motion had also caused Aion's horns to be torn off as Viede had not let go off them.

A satisfied smirk came onto Viede's lips as he saw his leader cough up blood by his feet. He then dropped the horns to the ground, turned on his heel and left the room without a word.

Aion collapsed to the floor, curling into a ball from the pain since he did not heal without his horns.

_He was always so calm, had never changed his behavior at any point. The thought of something being wrong had never struck me. But when he violently tore my horns off, I could feel his inner hatred, rage and satisfaction from seeing my blood be shed._

* * *

><p><strong>MT:<strong> Finished :D No comments from me~~

_**Please do read and review as it will be very much appreciated!**_


End file.
